


Classic Happiness

by Annide



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: First Dates, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24165046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annide/pseuds/Annide
Summary: TK invites Carlos over to the house for their first actual date.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 5
Kudos: 180





	Classic Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> On his last live, Ronen talked about TK cooking for Carlos and them having a dinner and a movie date, and I just had to write it

It was time. TK was ready. It had taken him a while to get there, with all of his uncertainties and fear to get hurt again, but he was good now. He was willing to risk it and put his heart on the line again. They usually went to Carlos’s place, or out to a bar. They never had a real date, or spent all that much time alone without hooking up. Mostly because TK had been afraid to let himself get close, but he was passed that now. And that meant romance. Carlos’s mind was about to be blown.

He’d set everything up. He had actually cooked, a rare occurrence for him, but he thought he’d make the effort, just this once. He had put candles on the table and nice tablecloths. He’d put blankets on the couch, and had popcorn all ready to be popped. He’d picked a nice bottle of non-alcoholic sparkling apple cider, also known as children’s champagne. He was proud of the mood he’d created there and he couldn’t wait for Carlos to see it.

Owen was going out to dinner with Judd and Grace tonight. They’d promised him a real good Texan time, whatever that meant. TK had texted Carlos to meet him at the house. He’d stayed overly vague because he wanted to surprise him. His heart was beating fast. He was both excited and nervous. It was the first time he was having him over. Living with his father had its downsides, he couldn’t just bring a guy back for a hook up with Owen in the next room. But tonight wasn’t a hook up, it was a first date, so they would keep all of their clothes on for once.

“Hey!” Carlos said when TK opened the door. “Do you have an idea what you want to do tonight?”

“I do. Come on.”

TK took Carlos’s hand and brought him to the dining room. He pulled out a chair for him and smiled.

“I cooked dinner. I can’t promise it’ll taste great, but it’ll be edible.”

“This feels like a whole thing, TK.” Carlos smiled teasingly as he sat down.

“I do something nice for my boyfriend and he’s teasing me? Not sure I’ll make so much effort next time.”

TK started eating. He’d been nervous about saying the word and now that he had, he couldn’t look Carlos in the eyes, afraid he’d completely misread things, that it was too soon, that Carlos didn’t feel the same way and that TK had only managed to make him uncomfortable. But of course that was just him over thinking it.

“Your boyfriend, uh?” Carlos took of a sip from his glass. “You really want to get laid tonight.”

“I do. You know I’m always down for that, but we can’t. I have no idea when my dad will get home.”

“Wow. I’m starting to think you really like me.”

“Shut up and eat before it gets cold.”

Carlos laughed. “You’ve got us fake champagne too. This is impressive.”

“Consider this my official apology for that dinner I ruined.”

“Call me your boyfriend again and I’ll consider forgiving you.”

“You’ll never let me forget this, are you?”

“I don’t think so.” Carlos took a bite and looked surprised. “This is actually good.”

“Thank you, I tried.”

“But seriously, this is very nice, TK, thank you.”

“You’re very welcome, boyfriend.”

They smiled at each other. Carlos seemed to enjoy their date and it made TK happy. He had been in such a bad place when he left New York, he never thought he could ever feel this good again. And yet there he was, with his very handsome boyfriend, having a romantic dinner. Once they were done, TK put everything away in the dishwasher and led Carlos to the living room.

“What do you think of movie night?”

“Dinner and a movie. A classic first date. It’s perfect.”

“I thought you’d like that.”

TK made popcorn while Carlos picked a movie and put it on. They cuddled up on the couch under the blanket. Carlos pulled TK closer to him as soon as he sat down, putting his legs over his to trap him there. TK leaned into the touch, feeling safe and comfortable in his arms. Carlos put his hand on TK’s jaw, softly making him turn his head so they could share a kiss.

“You’re great at being a boyfriend, Tyler Kennedy.”

“Ugh, please don’t call me that.”

“What, boyfriend?”

“No, my name. I’ll forever regret you learning what TK stands for.”

“Why do you hate it so much? It’s not a bad name.”

“I just prefer TK, alright?”

“Alright.”

Carlos tightened his hold on him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. A moan of happiness escaped TK’s lips. He could stay there forever, cuddled warmly against his boyfriend, barely paying attention to the movie they were watching. Just eating popcorn with Carlos’s strong arms wrapped around him. He took Carlos’s hand and lifted it up so he could put soft kisses on it. His head rested against Carlos’s and he could feel the smile growing on his boyfriend’s face. TK closed his eyes, basking in that perfectly content feeling.

When Owen came home, he was surprised to find the TV still opened on the DVD menu of a movie. TK and his boyfriend were fast asleep on the couch, and it seemed like nothing in the world could disturb them. He was glad his son finally felt comfortable enough to bring Carlos here. He’d worried about TK keeping too much of a distance between him and the people here, like he couldn’t let himself put down roots in case things fell apart again.

Owen turned the TV off and found a blanket had fallen to the floor. He grabbed it and put it back on them. They looked very peaceful. It made him happy seeing them like this, knowing that his son had someone in his life that made him feel good and safe. He went to bed with a smile on his face. TK was going to be okay.


End file.
